Paradise
by Airy Airi
Summary: AU. MitsuKuri. "Dimanapun kau berada, itulah surgaku."


**Author :** saichan1989/airyairi

 **Pairing :** Mitsutada x Ookurikara

 **Rating :** T, untuk saat ini

 **Warning :** Shonen-ai, BL, male x male. AU, possible OOC, mungkin ada detil akurasi sejarah yang terlewatkan. Unbeta-ed jadi mungkin ada typo. Don't like don't read.

 **Disclaimer :** Touken Ranbu and its characters are copyright of DMM/Nitroplus.

 **Summary :** Dimanapun kau berada, itulah surgaku.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I am Shokudaikiri Mitsutada**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, kalau sebagian besar lelaki yang bertempat tinggal atau pernah singgah di kota Edo, menyatakan distrik Yoshiwara sebagai sinonim dari 'surga dunia'. Distrik ini memang menjadi satu dari tiga lokasi di Jepang yang menjadi pusat industri penjual layanan pemuas nafsu. Para pria hidung belang yang dikaruniai penghasilan berlebih berduyun-duyun mendatangi distrik Yoshiwara, menghabiskan satu malam atau lebih dengan seorang wanita (atau pria) 'pendamping' pilihan mereka tanpa perlu terikat status pernikahan yang merepotkan.

Semakin tebal kantong sang pelanggan, maka semakin tinggi pulalah kualitas 'pendamping' atau _courtesan_ yang dapat mereka sewa. Para pejabat pemerintahan yang berada di puncak kekuasaan atau beberapa saudagar yang kekayaannya melimpah akan berkesempatan memesan _oiran_ — _courtesan_ berkualitas terbaik dengan harga yang nominalnya membuat orang biasa menangis. Biaya kencan yang melambung itu tidak datang dengan sendirinya. _Oiran_ adalah para _courtesan_ kelas atas yang sudah malang melintang lama di dunia hiburan malam. Mereka tak hanya molek secara fisik (dan ahli di atas _futon_ ), namun juga berwawasan luas dan kebanyakan juga dianugerahi bakat lain untuk menghibur tamunya seperti bernyanyi, membuat puisi, atau menari. Begitu istimewanya para _oiran_ ini, jumlah mereka tak banyak, sehingga gosip apapun mengenai mereka akan merebak begitu cepat.

Belakangan, tersiar kabar di distrik Yoshiwara mengenai keberadaan satu sosok _oiran_ misterius yang menjadi pendatang baru, namun kepopulerannya di antara pelanggan bahkan mengalahkan _oiran_ nomor satu di Yoshiwara. Gosipnya, sang _oiran_ digandrungi karena memiliki kecantikan yang langka dan berbeda dari standar penghibur malam biasanya—kulit eksotis sewarna perunggu, iris mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang menatap tajam membius kalbu, dan rambut panjang sebahu yang dicat dwi-warna, coklat dan merah. _Oiran_ tersebut juga terkenal karena keeksklusifannya: ia tak mau menerima sembarang orang sebagai klien, bahkan yang sudah membayar sekalipun! Namun justru karena itulah, mereka yang mengaku pernah dilayani sang _oiran_ merasa sangat diistimewakan dan benar-benar puas dengan servis yang diberikan. Dengan karakteristik unik seperti itu, tak heran jika harga kencannya yang disampaikan dari mulut-ke-mulut mencapai jumlah yang cukup fantastis.

Rumor mengenai kehadiran penghibur malam dengan kecantikan tak biasa itu sukses menarik pelanggan berbondong-bondong ke distrik, mencari kesempatan didampingi olehnya. Sayang seribu sayang, _courtesan_ misterius itu rupanya tak terdaftar di rumah bordil manapun. Sosoknya saja tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar melihat. Gosip mengatakan, hanya para pejabat tinggi dengan koneksi khusus yang bisa memesannya. Keberadaannya seperti hantu, sehingga beberapa orang menganggap sosok _oiran_ itu bualan belaka. Meski demikian, minat terhadap sang _courtesan_ eksotis itu sama sekali jauh dari surut. Pelanggan baru maupun lama tetap berdatangan memburunya, secara tak langsung menaikkan popularitas distrik yang nyaris surut karena resesi ekonomi.

Dengan popularitas Yoshiwara yang kembali meningkat, tak heran jika kota Edo banyak kedatangan perantau berjenis kelamin lelaki yang sengaja mampir hanya untuk mengunjungi distrik maksiat tersebut. Namun, hal demikian tak berlaku bagi seorang pria berpenutup mata kanan yang baru saja tiba di kota Edo malam ini. Alih-alih memikirkan 'surga satu malam' dengan seorang _courtesan_ , apalagi dengan _oiran_ dalam rumor itu, benak pria itu penuh dengan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa makan hari ini. Menyedihkan. Begitulah nasibnya sebagai seorang _ronin_ miskin tanpa penghasilan. Nama _ronin_ mengenaskan itu adalah Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

Di masa lalu, Mitsutada adalah samurai elit yang sempat mengabdi pada salah satu _daimyo_ termahsyur di daerah Sendai. Begitu sang _daimyo_ meninggal dan digantikan oleh penerusnya, Mitsutada dibebaskan tugaskan dari pekerjaan yang sangat dibanggakannya itu. Seolah nasib tak cukup buruk baginya, terbit larangan bagi samurai untuk mengabdi pada tuan baru. Bahkan kabarnya akan segera diberlakukan aturan pelarangan membawa pedang bagi pegawai non pemerintahan.

Jaman memang sudah mulai bergeser, namun sang samurai belum mau melepaskan jalan pedangnya. Sambil masih menenteng katana hitam kesayangannya, Mitsutada memutuskan untuk mengembara, mencari peruntungan di luar sana sekaligus menghindari kekangan pemerintah. Siapa tahu, di suatu tempat di negara ini, akan ada yang membutuhkan kemampuannya untuk menjadi pengawal bayaran.

Kenyataan sayangnya tak seindah khayalan.

Tak mudah menemukan saudagar yang berminat pada jasa Mitsutada. Kebanyakan dari mereka masih takut akan peraturan baru pemerintah. Sebagian lagi merasa menyewa samurai hanya buang uang karena biaya merekrut mereka memang di atas pengawal biasa. Setiap usahanya berakhir nihil bahkan sebelum ia sempat menunjukkan kemampuannya. Hari demi hari dilaluinya berkelana dari satu kota ke kota lain tanpa kepastian pemasukan, hingga pada akhirnya, tak satu koinpun tersisa di dalam kantung uangnya. Sang _ronin_ menatap hari esok dengan muram, tak yakin apakah ia akan masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup besok dan menyongsong masa depan yang lebih baik.

Malam ini _ronin_ bermata satu itu tak sengaja terdampar di depan pintu masuk distrik Yoshiwara. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan perutnya meraung-raung berisik, mengamuk minta diisi setelah nyaris seminggu ia tidak makan. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam ia gosokkan satu sama lain, mencoba melawan angin dingin yang membelai surai hitam pendeknya dan membuatnya menggigil. Rasa kantuk perlahan namun pasti mulai menghantuinya, tetapi penginapan mana yang mau memberinya kamar tidur dan makanan gratis? Deretan rumah bordil mewah berdekorasi _noren_ dan lampion warna-warni di belakang Mitsutada seolah menertawakan kondisi menyedihkan si _ronin_ miskin yang bahkan uang untuk menghilangkan lapar dan dahaga saja tidak punya.

Satu manik mata keemasan Mitsutada mengedarkan pandangan suram ke keriuhan distrik di belakangnya. Meski sudah larut malam, jalanan justru semakin ramai dan meriah. Para pemilik usaha hiburan malam beredar, menawarkan dagangan mereka dengan lantang dan menjemput tamu-tamu potensial yang tadinya hanya berani melirik dari jauh. Dari dalam rumah-rumah di dekat tempat Mitsutada berada, suara musik sayup-sayup terdengar, bercampur tawa dan canda serta rayuan gombal yang berkumandang keras memenuhi udara. Tak lupa, bau sake dan makanan lezat terbaik menguar keluar, dengan kejamnya menggelitik saraf pembau sang _ronin_ yang tengah kelaparan. Godaan tak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Jajaran _courtesan_ kelas bawah (namun cukup untuk memanjakan mata) yang dipajang di balik teralis kayu di bagian depan toko pemenuhan hasrat itu, turut menguji kesabaran Mitsutada. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tersesat di lokasi yang salah malam ini.

"Berhenti mengeluhkan kondisimu, Mitsutada. Percuma. Tidak keren pula," gumam _ronin_ tersebut pada dirinya sendiri, menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Ia tak bisa berdiam diri di tempat mewah ini terus. Sebaiknya ia bergegas mencari tempat berteduh gratisan untuk malam ini sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Jika ia cukup beruntung, penduduk yang ada di pinggiran kota mungkin akan berkenan membiarkannya tidur di gudang mereka. Dengan niat tersebut di pikirannya, sang _ronin_ membetulkan letak topi jeraminya dan hendak akan berjalan ketika didengarnya suara dinding ditinju dari balik gang sempit di sampingnya. Penasaran, Mitsutada mengendap-endap mendekat dan mengintip ada kejadian apa di sana.

Walau gelap, satu matanya sukses menangkap figur tiga orang pria-satu bertubuh pendek dan dua kekar-yang sedang mengerumuni seseorang. Sosok yang sedang terpojok itu tak begitu jelas, namun sepertinya perempuan, dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping serta yukata merah terang dengan sabuk _obi_ tinggi kuning yang terlihat mentereng di kegelapan. Sekilas, dari balik sela-sela di antara kerumunan pria itu, sang _ronin_ dapat melihat kalau gadis itu memakai topeng rubah yang biasa dipakai di festival. Topeng itu menutup paruh atas wajahnya dan sekelebat iris berwarna kuning dapat terlihat dari lubang tempat matanya berada.

"Hei, nona, aku sudah baik hati membiarkanmu menyimpan uangmu. Tapi bahkan kau menolak untuk membayar kebaikanku itu dengan tubuhmu? Kurang ajar sekali perempuan jaman sekarang," gertak si pria pendek yang diduga Mitsutada adalah pemimpin dari gerombolan itu. Sang gadis hanya diam dan membuang muka, seperti mengejek. Rupanya gestur itu makin menyulut amarah si pria pendek.

"Tch, baiklah, aku sudah memintamu baik-baik. Sepertinya memang kamu lebih suka main kasar. Bawa dia pulang!" perintahnya pada kroninya yang langsung bergerak mendekat merentangkan tangan mereka untuk meraih gadis berkimono merah itu.

 _Sepertinya aku harus menunda dulu agenda mencari tempat istirahat, ya_.

"Oi, kalian!" Mitsutada menampakkan dirinya, membuat perhatian kerumunan di gang gelap itu teralih dan pergerakan mereka terhenti. Mitsutada mengangguk puas ketika fokus terpusat padanya dan memasang pose meletakkan satu tangan di atas _tsuka_ pedangnya. Angin meniup lengan _kosode_ dan _hakama_ berwarna biru gelap yang ia kenakan, memberi efek gagah yang diharapkan. "Nona itu sudah bilang tidak mau, lho...Dan kalian masih saja memaksa? Minta gratisan lagi. Yang kurang ajar sepertinya kalian, ya. Apa perlu kuajarkan sopan santun?"

'Gertakan' Mitsutada itu malah disambut gelak tawa dari mereka. "Hahaha, ada yang sok pahlawan di sini rupanya," ujar si pria pendek, kemudian matanya menyadari Mitsutada membawa pedang. "Hoo, _ronin_ ya? Ckck, masih ada ternyata orang sepertimu. Sudah menyerah saja, Nak. Samurai sudah tak laku. Bergabung saja dengan kami dan bantu kami untuk bersenang-senang dengan gadis ini," lanjutnya dengan nada persuasif. Sepertinya pria pendek yang sekarang menjadi preman itu dulunya seorang samurai juga. Mitsutada meringis pahit menyadari fakta itu. Apakah ia akan berakhir begitu juga?

Tidak. Dia tidak serendah itu!

"Sayang, aku tidak berminat merendahkan diriku seperti itu. Maaf saja, tawaran kalian aku to-" sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, salah satu dari pria yang bertubuh kekar mengepalkan tinjunya dan hendak menghajarnya. Untung refleks sang _ronin_ masih bagus sehingga ia dengan mudah berkelit ke samping.

"Ups," Mitsutada menyodokkan ujung _tsuka_ katana hitamnya ke perut penyerangnya. Sodokan itu tepat di titik yang membuat si preman jatuh tersungkur dari rasa nyeri. "Satu jatuh!" ujarnya, seolah tak cukup jelas. Sengaja, untuk menghasut preman-preman lain agar ganti mencoba.

Hasutannya sukses. Pria kekar satunya mengeluarkan _tantou_ dari dalam sakunya dan mendekati sang _ronin_ dengan langkah yang lebih hati-hati kali ini. Ia berjalan menyamping, matanya mencari celah terbuka di pertahanan pengganggu kesenangan mereka itu. Sang mantan samurai hanya berdiri diam, melihat pria yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya tersebut berjalan ke arah titik butanya, sebelah kanan, dimana penutup matanya berada. Pintar juga, pikir Mitsutada.

Setelah sang preman berdiri sejajar dengan sisi kanan Mitsutada, saat itulah ia berlari melesat untuk menyerang. Sang _ronin_ menghindar, namun preman itu cukup cepat, melancarkan kombinasi tusukan dan sabetan padanya. Mitsutada tak bisa santai kali ini. Belum apa-apa, ia sudah terpojok. Dinding ada di belakangnya dan si gadis berkimono merah berada di sampingnya. Mati kutu. Boleh juga preman kali ini. Mitsutada refleks memasang kuda-kuda, menyampirkan senjatanya di pinggang sementara tangan kanannya bersiap menarik isinya dari sarung.

Si preman berjalan semakin dekat dan mengangkat tangannya, hendak menebas si samurai. Gawat, dengan si gadis berdiri di dekatnya, ia tak bisa seenaknya menghindar. Ia harus bertahan dan melihat ukuran tubuh lawannya dan tenaganya yang tersisa saat ini, hal itu menjadi sebuah kerugian besar. Saat itulah, datang sebuah bisikan dari samping-dari si gadis.

"Kaki."

Satu kata dan itu cukup menjadi petunjuk baginya untuk mengarahkan fokus serangannya pada kaki si penyerang. Mitsutada membungkukkan badannya begitu si pria yang tingginya di atas dirinya itu menghujamkan _tantou_ -nya, kemudian dengan kecepatan tinggi ia memukulkan panjang pedangnya pada tulang kering lawannya, memanfaatkan momentum. Hantaman itu menimbulkan teriakan nyaring dari si preman. Ia terjerembab ke depan kehilangan keseimbangan, sesuatu yang Mitsutada tunggu daritadi. Ditegakkannya katananya dan disodokkannya ujung _tsuka_ -nya ke leher preman tersebut. Suara tercekat terdengar memenuhi gang sempit tersebut dan preman bertubuh kekar itu jatuh berdebam ke tanah.

Tersisa satu orang lagi dan tampaknya ia tak akan memberikan perlawanan. Tubuh si pria pendek gemetar hebat dan ia merangsek mundur ketika Mitsutada mengirimkan tatapan tajamnya padanya. "...Guh… Kau… Kau akan terima akibatnya nanti," ancamnya dengan terbata sebelum ia berbalik dan kabur melarikan diri.

Sang _ronin_ menghela napas panjang, lega ia tak harus menghunus pedangnya pada sesama mantan samurai yang juga tengah terpuruk seperti dirinya. Setelah memastikan kedua preman lain benar-benar terbaring tak berkutik, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada si gadis.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah. "Tadi hampir saja ya. Untung saja saya masih sempat menolong. Ah ya, namamu siapa, nona? Namaku Shokudaikiri Mitsutada~" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri. Mitsutada masih tak tahan untuk tidak sedikit pamer mengenai dirinya memang, ingin mengklaim hal 'keren' yang baru ia lakukan untuk sang dara.

Si gadis tak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari si _ronin_ berpenutup mata itu dengan satu tarikan napas pendek. Ia melipat tangan, sepertinya sama sekali tidak kagum dengan atraksi beladiri yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sungguh sebuah reaksi yang menimbulkan kecanggungan amat sangat bagi Mitsutada. Wah, sepertinya si gadis tipikal cuek, padahal jujur ia sedikit berharap bisa membuat si gadis terkesima. Akan cukup menghibur jika ia bisa mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman manis dari si gadis. Setidaknya membantu mengurangi rasa laparnya yang teramat sangat itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tubuhnya mendadak lemas sekali? Kenapa dunia serasa berputar-putar begini?

Sebelum Mitsutada bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, pandangan matanya tiba-tiba kabur dan ia terjatuh ke depan. Kepalanya terasa luar biasa pusing dan ia tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Sial… sama sekali tidak keren. Masa samurai gagah seperti dia pingsan kelaparan di depan gadis yang ditolongnya? Hal yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum kesadarannya betul-betul hilang adalah suara seseorang yang berteriak panik memanggil namanya.

"Mitsutada!"

Oke, ternyata selain pedang, rasa lapar yang luar biasa juga bisa menjadi senjata ampuh untuk membuat orang pingsan. Catat itu, Mitsutada.

 _-to be continued-_

 **Author Notes:**

Halo, Airi di sini dan ini debut fanfic saya di Touken Ranbu fandom (sudah debut, ngasihnya AU lagi, duh). Fanfic ini hasil dari terlalu banyak nonton MMD Touken Ranbu dari lagu Gokuraku Jodo-nya Garnidelia (terutama versi Mitsutada dan Ookurikara yang banyak berseliweran di nicovideo). Fanfic ini mungkin akan cukup panjang dan saya harap pembaca sekalian menyukainya. Terima kasih telah mengklik tautan menuju fanfic ini! Review akan diterima dengan senang hati (no flames, please!) ^_^


End file.
